


La quête de Naïa

by Mizumiii



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Elf, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Werewolf, Young Character, jeunes personnages, œuvre originale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizumiii/pseuds/Mizumiii
Summary: Voici un texte que j'ai écrit il y a de ça... Deux ans déjà :oComme je travaille au près de jeunes enfants, je réalise le potentiel de la littérature de jeunesse. Et il existe des œuvres formidables !Seulement je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait très peu (voir pas) d'héroïc fantasy pour les très jeunes. A l'origine je voulais créer une histoire qui soit simple et finalement j'ai écrit celle-ci. Je pense que clairement elle n'est pas parfaite sous cette forme mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout de même :)





	La quête de Naïa

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un texte que j'ai écrit il y a de ça... Deux ans déjà :o
> 
> Comme je travaille au près de jeunes enfants, je réalise le potentiel de la littérature de jeunesse. Et il existe des œuvres formidables !
> 
> Seulement je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait très peu (voir pas) d'héroïc fantasy pour les très jeunes. A l'origine je voulais créer une histoire qui soit simple et finalement j'ai écrit celle-ci. Je pense que clairement elle n'est pas parfaite sous cette forme mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout de même :)

— Je pars ! Je veux découvrir ce qu'est l'amour !

Une furie aux cheveux de feu sortit en trombe d'un arbre et dévala la pente sans s'arrêter une seule fraction de seconde pour voir ses parents sidérés qui la regardèrent partir en se demandant quel épisode ils avaient bien pu rater.

Loin de toutes préoccupations, Naïa continuait de courir en riant. Elle adorait sentir le vent sur ses joues et dans ses cheveux, même si elle les portait courts, donc elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. Sauf que dans sa précipitation, elle se prit le pied dans une racine et s'étala sur le sol sans grâce. Mais, peu inquiète, Naïa se contenta de se relever avant d'examiner ses éventuelles blessures, elle en repéra effectivement une au genou qui saignait.

— Trop cool ! S'exclama-t-elle fière de sa blessure de guerrière.

Elle avait enfin décidé de sortir de son cocon familial ! Depuis quelques années, elle en avait marre de voir toujours les mêmes personnes, et puis ses parents étaient incapables de répondre à ses questions ! Pour être plus précis, à une de ses questions en particulier : « Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? ». C'est vrai ça, c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner, et ses parents se contentaient toujours de tourner autour du pot sans jamais rien dire de vraiment concret. Elle venait d'avoir 80 ans, elle était presque une adulte maintenant ! De toute façon, elle avait fait son choix : si personne ne voulait le lui dire, alors elle allait le découvrir par elle-même !

Naïa passa les heures suivantes à arpenter gaiement dans la forêt. Elle connaissait bien les lieux puisqu'elle y passait ses journées depuis qu'elle savait marcher. Mais, ce qu'elle voulait découvrir c'était ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de la lisière. Là-bas, elle n'y était jamais allée. Elle en avait entendu parler par les autres personnes de son village, et aussi dans les histoires que lui racontaient ses parents, mais c'était tout. Impatiente, la jeune fille commença à accélérer de nouveau le pas, et elle se retrouva rapidement à courir entre les arbres avec une agilité sans pareil. Qui aurait pu croire que c'était la même personne qui était tombée quelques instants plus tôt ?

Finalement, les deux soleils qui trônaient dans le ciel commencèrent leur lente descente de l'autre côté de la terre. Naïa, qui était enfin sortie de la forêt, s'installa sur un tronc d'arbre pour observer le magnifique paysage. Elle se trouvait dans un champ de fleurs violettes qui luisaient doucement tandis que le ciel semblait s'embraser littéralement sous la force des derniers rayons des deux soleils. La jeune fille resta un long moment à observer ainsi jusqu'à ce que son ventre se mette à grogner sous le coup d'une faim grandissante. Naïa renoua avec la réalité et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de là où elle se trouvait et qu'en plus elle n'avait rien pris à manger avec elle. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle fasse demi-tour ! Elle resta un instant sur son siège improvisé à ruminer les options qui s'offraient à elle : elle pouvait essayer de chasser, mais elle n'avait rien pris pour, elle pouvait essayer de trouver des baies comestibles, mais elle ne connaissait pas les plantes de cette région, elle pouvait essayer de trouver d'autres elfes qui vivraient par ici. Finalement, sa seule option était de rencontrer quelqu'un qui voudrait bien l'aider.

Naïa reprit donc sa route en entamant un chant guerrier de son peuple. Elle en était au deuxième couplet quand la nuit tomba tout autour d'elle d'un seul coup. Même si elle en avait l'habitude maintenant, elle avait toujours un peu de mal à se repérer sans rien y voir. Certains elfes voyaient parfaitement dans l'obscurité, mais elle n'en faisait pas encore parti malgré son envie. Finalement, elle buta contre quelque chose d'à la fois dur et mou, ce qui la fit tomber sur les fesses sous le coup de la surprise.

— Ça t'arrive souvent de rentrer dans les gens ? Demanda une voix oscillant entre les graves et les aigus comme si elle n'arrivait pas à se décider entre les deux.

— Désolée, marmonna Naïa en acceptant la main que l'inconnu lui tendait.

Elle distingua vaguement sa taille dans le noir, il était légèrement plus petit qu'elle, et il semblait porter quelque chose dans le dos.

— Fais attention la prochaine fois... Mais attends... Tu n'es pas une fée ! S'exclama-t-il.

— Et non, je suis une elfe, reconnu Naïa intriguée. Tu es une fée toi ?

— Bien sûr ! Répliqua-t-il visiblement très fier. C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas vu, vous n'êtes pas connu pour voir dans le noir.

— Parce que vous si ?

— Yep ! T'es perdue ?

— Non ! Je vais à l'aventure ! Découvrir ce que c'est que l'amour !

— C'est intéressant ça ! Je peux venir avec toi ?

— Je ne sais pas... Une quête ça se fait tout seul non ?

— Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-il. Dans les histoires, il y a toujours pleins d'aventuriers ensemble.

— Bon, d'accord alors !

Soudain, le ventre de la jeune elfe gargouilla, ce qui fit doucement rire son nouvel ami, son rire était comme du cristal qui glisse doucement sous la pluie. Naïa en fut totalement ravie et émerveillée qu'un être puisse produire un aussi beau son.

— Viens, j'ai une cachette pas loin, on pourra y manger et passer la nuit.

Naïa le suivit sans hésiter, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était soulagée d'avoir un nouveau compagnon aussi gentil et agréable ! Il la guida dans le noir en lui tenant la main, sa peau était plus douce que la sienne et ses doigts si fins qu'elle eut l'impression que les siens étaient énormes et patauds en comparaison. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant un énorme tronc d'arbre que Naïa distingua sans peine dans le noir au vu de sa taille impressionnante. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'entrée, mais son nouveau camarade l'encouragea à se glisser à sa suite. Étonnée, elle le vit disparaître comme si le tronc l'avait tout simplement avalé. Naïa se risqua à le toucher du bout des doigts et avec émerveillement elle les sentit passer au travers : il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une illusion, comprit-elle. Avec un enthousiasme débordant, elle se hâta de rejoindre le fée. Elle se retrouva alors dans une salle plutôt grande et illuminée, c'était complètement différent de là où elle habitait. La jeune elfe chercha la source de la lumière, intriguée, et elle remarqua une petite boule lumineuse qui volait au plafond.

— C'est une luciole, lui expliqua le fée avec un petit sourire. Tu n'en as jamais vue ?

— Que dans les histoires, avoua Naïa. C'est chez toi ?

— Plus ou moins, c'est ici que je viens quand j'ai envie d'être seul.

— C'est très joli, reconnue la jeune fille.

La salle était recouverte de coussins aux couleurs chaudes et agréables tandis que quelques livres traînaient dans tous les coins. Naïa en reconnu quelques uns et fut étonnée que les fées puissent lire les mêmes livres que les elfes.

— Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il lui tendait de quoi manger.

— Carliste, se présenta-t-il dans une mimique de révérence.

Naïa remarqua alors pour la première fois ses magnifiques ailes qui s'agitaient doucement dans son dos comme si un vent inexistant les entraînait. Elles étaient faites d'une myriade de couleurs qui changeait tout le temps tant bien qu'elle était incapable de dire de quelles couleurs elles étaient réellement.

— Elles sont magnifiques tes ailes, reconnue l'elfe subjuguée.

— Merci, s'enorgueillit-il visiblement très fier de lui.

Elle remarqua aussi que ses yeux étaient encadrés d'une poussière dorée qui en faisait ressortir l'émeraude et s'assortait à sa chevelure blonde et bouclée; ses lèvres semblaient elles aussi briller doucement dans un mélange de rose et d'argent. La petite elfe devait bien reconnaître qu'il était un garçon séduisant, beaucoup plus que tous les elfes qu'elle avait pût rencontrer avant !

— On reprendra le chemin demain, expliqua-t-il, je crois qu'il y a un village à un jour ou deux de marche. J'ai entendu les grands en parler, mais ils ne semblent pas vraiment apprécier les habitants.

— Nous on n'est pas des grands, s'amusa Naïa.

— Exactement !

Carliste l'aida à entasser des coussins de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles pour lui faire un lit et elle dormit directement ainsi sans couverture, car la température était tout simplement parfaite. Le sommeil l'attrapa à peine sa tête toucha un oreiller.

Le lendemain, Naïa fut réveillée par un bruit d'agitation autour d'elle. En ouvrant les yeux elle vit Carliste qui préparait un sac.

— Je prends de quoi manger et boire, expliqua-t-il.

— Pas bête ! Reconnu Naïa en se levant. Je peux t'aider ?

— J'ai fini, on peut y aller !

L'excitation de la petite elfe la reprit aussi vivement que la veille et elle se mit à sautiller un peu partout tandis que Carliste attrapait sa luciole pour l'éteindre. Ensuite, il la guida à travers la sortie invisible à ses yeux et ils reprirent leurs chemins. Les deux soleils brillaient encore plus intensément que la veille faisant monter rapidement la température mais cela ne suffit pas à entamer la bonne humeur des deux nouveaux amis.

— Du coup tu ne sais pas non plus ce que c'est que l'amour ? Demanda Naïa tandis qu'ils traversaient un champ remplit de pommes qui poussaient directement sur des fraisiers.

— Non, avoua Carliste, les fées sont assez cachottiers et ne partagent pas leurs secrets. Je pense qu'ils sont jaloux, après tout je suis le plus beau !

— C'est bien vrai, reconnu Naïa qui ne pouvait pas démentir une telle affirmation.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord d'un ruisseau pour remplir leurs gourdes et se reposer un petit peu. L'eau était aussi claire qu'un diamant et ils pouvaient facilement voir à travers. Ils restèrent un moment sur le ventre à regarder les étranges créatures qui y vivaient sans faire attention à leur présence. Ils aperçurent des poissons aux écailles improbables, des serpents qui glissaient si vite qu'ils les apercevaient à peine, et des dizaines de petites crevettes violettes qui semblaient danser devant eux.

Mais il fut bientôt temps de reprendre la route, et ils reprirent leur chemin avec joie et bonne humeur, encore plus maintenant qu'ils étaient bien reposés.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de ce qui semblait être un village construit derrière d'immenses palissades en bois, ils entendirent quelque chose courir vers eux. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir, une boule se jeta sur eux et les jeta à terre sans ménagements.

— Ne restez pas ici ! Ordonna-t-elle. Suivez-moi !

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se relever qu'elle les attrapait chacun par une main pour les tirer après elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'indigna Naïa en ayant l'impression qu'elle essayait littéralement de lui arracher le bras.

— Chut ! Cours !

L'elfe n'eut pas d'autres choix que de se laisser faire tandis que Carliste faisait une mine effarée de voir quelqu'un avec aussi peu de manières. La nouvelle venue les traîna sur plusieurs mètres, ce qui démontrait une force physique extraordinaire, jusqu'à être satisfaite. Elle s'arrêta devant un cours d'eau qu'elle leur imposa de franchir avant de leur autoriser à se reposer.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Naïa dès qu'elle eut retrouvé son souffle.

— Les gens de ce village me couraient après, expliqua-t-elle en riant.

— Pourquoi ? S'étonna Carliste.

— J'ai pris à manger ! Ria-t-elle aux éclats.

Naïa et Carliste la regardèrent effarés. Elle ressemblait à un chat ou un renard, la jeune elfe n'était pas sûre, deux oreilles noires s'agitaient au sommet de son crâne et ses pupilles étaient fendues comme celles d'un animal.

— Vous n'avez jamais vu de Kitsune ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant leurs regards intrigués.

— Une quoi ? Fit Naïa surprise.

— Une kitsune, des femmes renards, précisa-t-elle comme si c'était logique.

— Non jamais, avoua la jeune elfe. Tu peux te transformer complètement en renard ?

— Ça m'arrive, éluda-t-elle. Comment vous vous appelez ?

— Moi c'est Naïa, et lui c'est Carliste, un fée.

Son ami semblait avoir perdu ses mots, il regardait la kitsune avec un mélange de fascination et d'effroi qui donnait un drôle de résultat. Ses ailes s'agitaient plus rapidement que d'accoutumée, comme si elles trahissaient son dilemme intérieur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'une elfe et un fée, enfants, font ensemble sur les chemins ? Demanda la kitsune curieuse et étonnée.

— Je suis presque adulte ! Répliqua Naïa. Et on veut savoir ce que c'est que l'amour ! Tu ne saurais pas toi ?

— Hm non, pas vraiment désolée. Les kitsunes sont plutôt solitaires, c'est pour ça que je suis seule… Je m'appelle Tsuki !

— C'est un joli prénom, reconnu Naïa. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

— Pourquoi pas, accepta-t-elle, après tout ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un endroit où aller ! Par contre, vaut mieux éviter de passer par ce village, je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient ravis de me revoir !

En disant cela elle éclata de rire comme si c'était une plaisanterie et la jeune elfe remarqua que son rire ressemblait à un jappement de renard, ce qui était plutôt étrange mais vraiment amusant à entendre !

— Ça te va Carliste ? Demanda Naïa en voyant que son ami semblait toujours troublé.

— Oui, oui, accepta-t-il sans quitter des yeux leur nouveau compagnon plutôt excentrique.

— Yeah ! En route ! S'exclama Tsuki en bondissant joyeusement à côté d'eux.

— Tu sais où on pourrait aller ? S'enquit Naïa.

— Je crois qu'il y a des Barbares pas loin, j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller les embêter… Les rencontrer je veux dire !

— Va pour les Barbares alors, accepta la jeune elfe en riant.

Ils reprirent leur route mais la journée toucha rapidement à sa fin. Ils cherchèrent alors un endroit pour dormir et finirent par dénicher une espèce de vieille grange qui semblait trôner au milieu d'un champ de coquelicots bleus. À l'intérieur, le sol était couvert de foin tandis que des meules étaient entassées contre les murs. Tsuki poussa un petit cri de joie avant de se mettre à en écharper quelques-unes puis elle s'amusa à pousser un tas de foin sur Carliste qui émit un drôle de bruit choqué.

― Bataille de foin ! Lança la kitsune avec un enthousiasme débordant.

Naïa se jeta sur elle avec les mains remplies de foin mais elle l'esquiva agilement sans s'arrêter de rire. La jeune elfe était choquée de voir quelqu'un d'aussi agile qu'elle et elle redoubla de détermination pour essayer de l'attraper. S'en suivit une course poursuite sans merci dans toute la grange et les deux filles finirent par être littéralement empaillées tellement elles avaient de foin dans les cheveux et sur les vêtements. Finalement, elles se laissèrent tomber par terre à bout de souffle et incapable de continuer à courir tellement elles riaient. Mais, quand elles levèrent les yeux sur le plafond de la grange, elles virent Carliste qui flottait au-dessus d'elles, les mains remplis de foin.

— J'ai gagné, lança-t-il avec un sourire triomphant avant de laisser tomber sa cargaison.

Elles n'eurent pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque aérienne qu'elles se retrouvèrent recouvertes de la tête aux pieds. Leurs visages émergèrent du foin avec une mine ahurie qui valait toutes les récompenses aux yeux du fée qui n'était pas peu fier de sa réussite.

— C'est d'la triche de voler, bougonna Naïa.

— C'était trop cool ! Renchérit Tsuki.

— Je sais je sais, reconnut Carliste avec un malin sourire.

Finalement, ils entassèrent une bonne partie du foin qui restait pour se faire un lit douillet dans lequel ils se blottirent tous les trois pour se tenir chaud.

— Quelqu'un a une histoire à raconter ? Demanda doucement Naïa.

— Je peux vous raconter quand j'étais petite, proposa Tsuki.

— D'accord, acceptèrent les deux autres.

— Quand je suis née, comme tous les autres kitsunes, j'étais un petit bébé renard. Ma mère a donné naissance à quatre petits renards tous roux sauf moi qui était complètement noire. On avait l'impression que je m'étais roulée dans la suie, mais mes frères et mes sœurs s'en fichaient. On jouait tout le temps ensemble. Notre mère était la plupart du temps transformée sous sa forme humaine, mais cela ne nous semblait pas bizarre, on comprenait ce qu'elle disait et elle nous comprenait aussi. C'était vraiment génial. Puis, un jour, je me suis transformée en humaine. Comme ça, sans prévenir, je me suis bêtement rendu compte à quel point mes frères et mes sœurs étaient petits et vulnérables en comparaison de ma taille qui me paraissait géante ! Et là, ma mère m'a expliqué que maintenant que j'étais capable de me transformer, je devais faire ma vie toute seule. J'ai été très triste, mais au final je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait tellement de chose à faire que je n'ai plus le temps de penser à mes frères et sœurs.

— C'est un peu triste, déclara Naïa qui commençait à s'endormir.

— Pas vraiment, maintenant j'ai trouvé une nouvelle famille, expliqua Tsuki avec un grand sourire.

Puis, elle se transforma en un magnifique renard noir qui se blottit entre eux deux, elle posa sa tête tout contre le cou de Carliste et Naïa posa sa main sur son pelage tout doux pour lui tenir chaud.

— Bonne nuit, souhaita le fée.

⁂

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent quand les rayons des soleils eurent pleinement envahi la grange. Carliste s'occupa de récupérer leurs affaires qui traînaient puis ils reprirent la route en discutant de ce qu'ils savaient des gens où ils allaient.

— De ce que j'en sais, expliqua Tsuki, ils sont plutôt violents. Les autres peuples ne les aiment pas trop.

— Je n'en ai jamais vu moi, avoua Naïa, mais les grands en ont déjà parlé effectivement. Et chez les fées ?

— Dans mon peuple, reprit Carliste, ce genre d'histoires ne nous concerne pas vraiment. On se débrouille pour toujours rester à l'écart.

— Plutôt malin, reconnut la jeune kitsune.

— Si tu le dis… Mais d'un autre côté, on ne se mêle jamais aux autres et on accepte ni les étrangers ni… Pas grand-chose en fait.

— C'est moins sympa effectivement, soupira Naïa, mais les elfes sont un peu comme ça aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à l'école on nous apprend que les elfes sont meilleurs que les autres, mais on ne rencontre jamais les autres, donc c'est dur de savoir.

— L'avantage de ne pas être allée à l'école ou de ne pas appartenir à quelque chose, supposa alors Tsuki en riant.

— C'est sûr ! Mais maintenant qu'on vit cette aventure, on devrait pouvoir enfin savoir ! S'exclama joyeusement la jeune elfe.

Il leur fallut beaucoup de temps pour arriver jusqu'à leur destination. Les deux soleils se couchèrent à nouveau et la lune rouge se leva à son tour, inondant les cieux de ses rayons rougeâtres qui donnaient une impression sanguine à tout ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils avaient appris par leurs parents que les garous sortaient transformés pour faire des ravages chez les autres peuples durant les nuits rouges. Mais, manque de chance, ils ne trouvèrent nulle part où passer la nuit et durent se coucher sous les étoiles dont la lumière était complètement éclipsée par celle de la lune rougeoyante.

Cette fois-ci, ils eurent plus de mal à dormir et ils furent réveillés avant le lever des soleils par un bruit qui les firent tous sursauter en même temps.

— Tu as entendu ? S'étonna Naïa.

— Chut, coupa Tsuki dont les oreilles s'agitaient en tous sens. Par-là !

Mais, en même temps qu'elle désignait un point dans les broussailles deux ombres surgirent devant eux. Tsuki montra instantanément ses crocs en se mettant à grogner comme un animal en colère, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la peur de Carliste qui ne s'était jamais battu de sa vie. Naïa avait reçu une éducation guerrière en plus du reste, mais elle n'avait jamais combattu contre un véritable adversaire.

— Pas la peine de montrer tes crocs Kitsune, se moqua une voix goguenarde.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Tsuki sans l'écouter. Je reconnais l'odeur d'un garou dès que je la sens, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi une barbare serait avec lui.

— Disons que je l'aide, répliqua celle qui devait être la barbare.

— Et pourquoi ? Continua Tsuki dont les oreilles s'étaient maintenant plaquées en arrière sur le haut de son crâne.

— Hey, Tsuki, intervient Naïa, laisse-leur une chance non ?

— Hmpf, comme tu veux.

― Attends ! S'exclamèrent Naïa et Carliste en la voyant s'éloigner.

Mais la kitsune quitta le cercle et s'enfonça dans les fourrées sans les écouter. Naïa hésita à la suivre mais Carliste réagit plus vite qu'elle.

― Je vais la chercher, déclara-t-il en la suivant sans attendre.

Naïa se retrouva pour le coup complètement seule avec deux inconnus qui même s'ils semblaient avoir à peu près leur âge étaient… Bah des inconnus.

— Je m'appelle Naïa, se présenta-t-elle sans savoir quoi dire d'autres. Et vous ?

— Lagertha, se présenta la barbare qu'elle n'apercevait qu'à peine dans l'obscurité.

— Lysander, marmonna le garou avec une voix pâteuse comme s'il avait quelque chose qui le gênait dans la bouche.

La petite elfe ne préféra pas réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir qui puisse le gêner là et elle tenta de se montrer la plus cordiale qu'elle pût malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'à quoi ressemblaient les nouveaux venus, ni s'ils étaient vraiment gentils ou non.

— C'est sympa, vous faites quoi par ici ?

— On essaie d'éviter les chasseurs, expliqua Lagertha en s'asseyant.

Naïa crut percevoir un léger bruit de ferrailles et elle songea qu'en tant que barbare elle devait sûrement avoir son épée et son armure, ce qui ne la rassura pas vraiment d'avantage. Un grognement lui fit écho et elle entendit les herbes s'aplatir sous le corps de Lysander.

— Les chasseurs de ?

— De garous, grogna celui-ci visiblement peu ravi de leur existence.

— Oh, bah vous pouvez rester avec nous cette nuit, proposa Naïa.

— Merci.

Ne sachant pas quoi ajouter de plus, la petite elfe se recoucha à son tour en tentant d'ignorer le froid qui saisissait maintenant tout son corps. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant car elle était alors serrée entre Tsuki et Carliste, mais ils n'étaient plus là. Elle espéra qu'ils allaient bien mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour eux, ils étaient débrouillards. Finalement, elle trouva le sommeil peu avant le lever des soleils et continua à dormir une partie de la matinée.

Ce fut la sensation d'un corps contre le sien qui la surprit et la força à se réveiller. Elle rencontra alors une touffe de poils blancs et noirs. Ne reconnaissant pas Tsuki, elle commença à s'inquiéter et s'agiter. Le corps bougea alors en grognant et elle tomba nez à nez avec un garou. Son cœur rata un battement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle de ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit.

— Hey, fit Lysander sans paraître voir son trouble.

— Hey, reprit maladroitement Naïa légèrement intimidée.

Il avait quasiment tout le corps recouvert d'un mélange de poils noirs et blancs mais c'était beaucoup plus impressionnants qu'avec Tsuki, comme si sa partie animale était dominante sur sa partie humaine. Ses yeux étaient jaunes et la mettaient mal à l'aise tandis que ses dents semblaient énormes avec deux canines qui sortaient de sa bouche. Il avait aussi deux oreilles velues comme Tsuki mais elles se perdaient dans l'immensité de sa toison.

— La transformation se résorbe, la rassura-t-il.

— Oh, ça ne fait pas mal au moins ? S'enquit Naïa qui lui était tout de même reconnaissante de l'avoir tenue au chaud durant la nuit.

— Si ça ne fait pas mal ? Répéta Lysander avant d'éclater de rire comme si la question était idiote. C'est bien la première fois qu'on me demande ça ! Et non, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Un ricanement moqueur retentit et Naïa remarqua que Carliste était revenu, elle ne savait pas depuis quand, mais Tsuki était avec lui. La jeune elfe se redressa et aperçut la barbare qui rassemblait leurs affaires. Lagertha était tout simplement… Saisissante. Jamais elle n'avait vu une jeune fille aussi belle : ses cheveux blonds tiraient vers le châtain et descendaient raides sur ses épaules recouvertes de plaques qui rutilaient aux soleils. Sa peau était loin d'être aussi pâle que les leurs, légèrement basanée elle trahissait son habitude des entraînements à la dure sous les soleils tandis que son regard d'un bleu saphir semblait irréel. Elle sembla capter le regard intrigué de Naïa et lui sourit légèrement.

— Ça vous dit de faire un bout de chemin ensemble ? Proposa Lagertha.

Tsuki grogna.

— Arrête de faire ça, s'agaça Lysander, tu es autant un garou que moi.

— Les kitsune ne sont pas des garous ! S'indigna-t-elle en montrant les crocs.

— Fais-moi rire, se moqua-t-il sans insister.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur la route de toute façon ? Demanda Lagertha.

— On cherche, Naïa hésita soudainement sans savoir pourquoi, ce que c'est l'amour.

La barbare sembla surprise, comme si c'était pour elle aussi quelque chose d'abstrait et étrange puis elle haussa les épaules.

— C'est une quête qui en vaut bien une autre. De toute façon, aucun de nous deux ne peut rentrer chez lui. Donc si vous voulez de nous, nous vous suivrons.

Tsuki fit la moue et Naïa hésita avant de regarder Carliste avec hésitation. Le fée observait Lysander avec curiosité mais aussi une légère inquiétude. Sa transformation était en train de se finir et il reprenait de plus en plus forme humaine. Ses crocs ressemblaient déjà plus à de simples dents et ses poils s'étaient quasiment tous résorbés, on pouvait maintenant apercevoir la différence avec ses cheveux bruns.

— Tant que Lysander sait se contrôler, je ne vois pas de problème, décréta-t-il.

— Si même Carliste est d'accord, soupira Tsuki.

— Bienvenus dans la bande alors, acheva Naïa étrangement soulagée et encore plus enjouée.

⁂

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de l'endroit où le soleil se levait, Lagertha aperçut quelque chose. Leur nouveau compagnon semblait avoir un sixième sens encore plus développé que celui de Tsuki ou de Lysander, elle pointa quelque chose du doigt à l'horizon.

― Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être? S'étonna Naïa.

― On dirait, commença la kitsune en tentant de plisser les yeux pour mieux voir. On dirait… Des bulles!

― Des bulles? Répéta Lysander légèrement moqueur.

― Si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à venir voir par toi-même, répliqua sèchement Tsuki en s'élançant à quatre pattes dans la direction pointée par Lagertha.

Le garou sembla prendre cela comme une compétition car il partit également en courant, sans pouvoir se transformer mais cela ne sembla pas l'empêcher de vouloir arriver le premier.

― Attendez-nous ! Ronchonna Carliste.

Finalement, ils se mirent tous à courir derrière Tsuki qui les devançait sans difficulté.

― C'est incroyable, souffla Naïa quand ils arrivèrent.

Ils se trouvaient dans une immense prairie à l'herbe d'un vert presque bleu, et humide comme s'il avait plu récemment, alors qu'ils n'avaient vu aucun nuage depuis le début de leur aventure. L'eau accumulée au sol semblait grimper sur les feuilles pour venir lentement former une bulle aussi grosse qu'eux qui finissait par délicatement se détacher pour prendre son envol dans le ciel. Il y en avait ainsi au moins une centaine. Les cinq compagnons regardèrent un moment le miraculeux et merveilleux phénomène sans réussir à en détacher leur regard.

― Je me demande si, commença Carliste sans finir sa phrase.

Il agita ses ailes multicolores et se hissa jusqu'à la hauteur d'une des bulles, et passa sa main contre la délicate membrane légèrement gluante. Avec un ravissement sans pareil, ils le virent passer au travers pour se retrouver soulever dans les airs par l'étrange véhicule. Sans attendre, ils se précipitèrent tous pour essayer à leur tour.

Tsuki sauta dans une bulle qui éclata instantanément à cause de ses griffes et elle dût se transformer en humaine avec une mine déconfite, sous le regard goguenard de Lysander qui dérivait déjà au-dessus d'elle. Naïa et Lagertha attendirent la kitsune avant de s'élancer toutes les trois dans une bulle différente. La jeune elfe sentit son souffle s'accélérer tandis qu'elle voyait le sol s'éloigner d'eux, mais le paysage qui s'offrait à eux en valait l'effort. Les centaines de bulles reflétaient la lumière des soleils donnant l'impression de voir autant d'arcs-en-ciel tout autour d'eux.

― Comment on redescend, se demanda Tsuki au bout d'un moment quand ils réalisèrent que les bulles ne les porteraient pas plus haut à cause de leur poids.

Naïa regarda sous ses pieds et calcula qu'ils étaient à un peu plus d'un mètre du sol. Elle avait beau être courageuse, c'était tout de même assez intimidant.

― Les kitsunes ne sont pas capables de retomber sur leurs pattes? Questionna Lysander avec une innocence qui cachait mal son amusement.

Sans attendre la réponse de Tsuki, il sortit de la bulle, et tomba souplement sur le sol en s'appuyant sur ses mains comme s'il avait été encore sous sa forme de garou. La kitsune le regarda faire et décida de tenter aussi, mais sous sa forme animale. Elle fut ravie de voir que son sens de l'équilibre ne la trahis pas et elle se mit à courir en riant sous les derniers qui étaient encore en l'air. Lysander la rejoignit dans sa course, amusé par son comportement.

― Vous voulez que je vous porte ? Proposa Carliste qui était déjà sortit et qui volait à côté des deux dernières.

― Non merci, refusa poliment Lagertha.

Naïa la regarda faire avec curiosité en se demandant comment elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour se réceptionner avec l'impressionnante armure qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Avec étonnement, elle la vit sortir et sauter au sol sans hésitation, ses pieds touchèrent le sol dans un bruit sourd à cause de son équipement. Naïa était maintenant la dernière. Elle sortit à son tour et utilisa sa dextérité d'elfe pour effectuer une roulade à l'arrivée qui lui valut quelques applaudissements de la part de la barbare.

― Si on faisait une course de bulles? Proposa Tsuki prise d'une soudaine inspiration.

Sa proposition fit l'unanimité, et ils passèrent le reste de la journée à tenter des courses les plus loufoques les une que les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment d'épuisement quand la nuit commença à descendre sur la plaine.

⁂

Finalement, ils écumèrent le reste de la région tous ensemble sans trouver la réponse à la question de Naïa. Ils arrivèrent à la limite du monde et décidèrent d'y faire une pause le temps de réfléchir et de décider ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite. Et puis, l'endroit était tout simplement magnifique : la terre disparaissait dans le vide comme si son créateur s'était arrêté à mi-chemin dans son œuvre. Naïa s'assit tout contre le bord, les jambes dans le vide sans ressentir aucune peur mais plutôt une certaine forme d'excitation en voyant la beauté du paysage. Les deux soleils se couchaient devant eux, déversant une pluie de lumière dorée et rosée sur eux tandis que des oiseaux volaient encore paresseusement entre les nuages. Il était même possible d'apercevoir quelque chose en contrebas si on se concentrait vraiment, mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le groupe d'amis pour l'instant.

Carliste s'était envolé et planait maintenant au-dessus du vide avec une légèreté et une habilité époustouflante : la lumière des deux astres se reflétait dans ses ailes cristallines avec une beauté saisissante. Tsuki courait autour d'eux sous sa forme de renard en jappant joyeusement comme si elle voulait le rejoindre tandis que Lysander riait en la voyant faire. De son côté, Lagertha était assise à côté de la jeune elfe, ses jambes se balançaient doucement dans le vide comme si elle se sentait totalement en sécurité.

Naïa les regarda chacun leur tour, elle était tout simplement émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait. En partant de chez elle, elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir contempler une telle scène. Ses joues se colorèrent doucement de roses tandis que ses yeux brillaient de joie et de bonheur. Et, soudain, elle comprit. Elle se tourna vers Lagertha qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux une seule seconde.

— Je crois que j'ai trouvé ma réponse, souffla Naïa.

**Author's Note:**

> A l'origine j'ai essayé de créer des personnages qui reprennent les différentes "races" d'héroïc fantasy sans non plus tomber dans les clichés... Bref je combats peut-être trop de fronts en même temps :').


End file.
